


Need

by Spyder



Category: Wanted (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder/pseuds/Spyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night talk and love in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Max drifted out of sleep slowly, somehow knowing he was alone in bed. Despite that he had no sense of anything being wrong, his cop instincts reliable after so many years of honing. There were no sounds from the bathroom but the space beside him was still warm and he was sure that Conrad would not have gone far. 

With a yawn and a stretch Max kicked off the single sheet that covered him, rolling over to bury his face into Conrad’s pillow. Conrad’s scent was suffused into the fabric - sandalwood and some rich, earthy flavour that was pure Conrad alone. Max knew that his reaction to sandalwood was becoming almost Pavlovian; his body was very aware that sandalwood usually resulted in sex. Damn good sex.

Max glanced back at the clock and frowned at the 1:54 that glared back at him. What the hell was his lover doing up at two in the morning? A trip to the bathroom was one thing but there was no sign of Conrad returning.

With a groan Max slid out of bed and roamed around in the dark until he found his jeans. Both his and Conrad’s clothes were scattered around where they had pulled them off and he smiled at what his mother would say if she could see the mess. He had told her about Conrad as soon as they started dating and she kept nagging to meet him, something he was working up the courage to ask Conrad about. She knew his tendencies and it amused Max that she had no problem with him having a male lover but would disapprove of their untidiness.

Pulling his pants on Max caught his outline in the mirror. Was he a bit trimmer? If he was, it must be Conrad he had to thank. Max just couldn’t seem to keep his hands off the man. Strangely Conrad seemed to reciprocate and most of their nights together resulted in a hunt for their carelessly discarded clothes the next morning. Always a realist, Max kept waiting for that initial sexual frenzy to die down but it just didn’t seem to be happening. Conrad’s sex drive was on a par with his own and even more extraordinary was that Conrad seemed equally happy on the bottom as he was on top. Even more surprising was that he loved size and Max had never been more grateful that he could provide it. Conrad was no passive bottom though. He fucked like a hellcat and expected to be treated the same way. When he was bottoming he was pushy and loud and no matter how many times they intended to make love it always ended up with Conrad demanding ‘more’ and ‘faster’ and ‘harder’, something that Max was only too happy to do. Usually, by the time they were done, neither man had the energy to do more than hold each other.

Despite the sex, Max kept waiting for Conrad to see sense and find a younger, sexier lover, because, God knows, the man had no shortage of offers. It was no secret that Eddie Drake was attracted to him, and one or two others, yet Conrad ignored them all. Max wasn’t sure why Conrad kept coming back to him but while he did Max intended to make the most of every day the man was his.

Max had just turned forty and did not consider himself any great catch. Conrad, on the other hand, was forty-nine and was without doubt the hottest man Max had ever known, with an appetite for sex that Max had certainly not expected. Consequently, the more Max got, the more he wanted and knew that he was hopelessly addicted and had been since their first night together.

Avoiding the creaky stair, Max made his way downstairs, not too concerned about his lover but still needing to know that he was all right nonetheless. Conrad was a steady sleeper and it was unusual for him to be awake unless something was troubling him.

All the lights in the house were off but the back door was open and Max walked softly out onto the deck. Moonlight bathed the lake and the water was so still it looked like glass. Any other time Max would have been lost in the beauty of it but he had something better to look at tonight and he hardly noticed it.

Clad only in his boxers, Conrad was leaning against one of the balcony supports looking out over the water. He glanced back as Max padded over. 

“Hey, Con,” Max murmured, sliding his arms around his lover’s slender waist and nuzzling into his neck. “You OK?”

Conrad’s back was cool, even on such a warm night, and Max loved the feeling of such a smooth expanse of skin against his chest. His long frame was rangy and lean and possessed a strength that constantly impressed Max. For a man of nearly fifty, Conrad’s body was nothing short of perfection and Max never tired of the sight of it.

“Hmm, I’m fine. Couldn’t turn my brain off tonight,” Conrad replied, leaning back against him. He reached up to briefly ruffle Max’s hair in a wordless acknowledgement that he did not mind the intrusion. “Did I wake you?”

Max shrugged. “We never do stop being cops.”

“Sorry, babe. When I couldn’t sleep I thought I’d come out here and see what the lake was like at night.”

Conrad’s deep voice calling him ‘babe’ still gave Max a thrill every time he heard it and he kissed his lover’s hair, loving how soft it felt against his lips.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “Just like you.”

Conrad gave a soft snort and said nothing, just leant back further against him.

“You are,” Max told him firmly, amused but also slightly exasperated at how Conrad reacted to compliments, “so get used to the fact that I’m going to tell you. You’re stuck with me, Connie. I’m not going to go away.”

Conrad took a deep breath of the sweet night air; not a sigh, just appreciation. “I don’t want you to go away,” he said softly.

Max raised his eyebrows. “You just decided that?”

“Actually, I’ve known for quite a while. This…,” Conrad threaded his fingers through Max’s, where they met around his waist, “this is damn good.”

“Better than good,” Max agreed, contentedly. It had surprised him at first that Conrad was not afraid to say how he felt. Unlike a lot of men Max had been with there were no awkward silences after sex and no problem with holding each other when they slept. “So why weren’t you sleeping?”

Tilting his head, Conrad half turned and Max loosened his arms a little to better see him. “I told Lucinda about us last night.”

Max felt his jaw drop and quickly shut it again. “What? Why?” he asked, intelligent thought making way for the first things he could think of.

They had been drifting along happily for two months now without a problem. The only reason Max could think why Conrad would have done that is if he was serious about them. Why else would he tell her? Not sure whether to be wary or jubilant, Max settled instead on hopeful.

“Because she has a right to know,” Conrad responded, idly stroking Max’s arms and lightly pulling on the hairs there, something that was fast becoming a habit. “Sooner or later my kids will be spending time with us, not just with me and if she had a problem with that I needed to get it sorted.” 

“And did she?” Max asked, his voice more croaky than usual, quite aware that Conrad’s children came first to him, which he understood, and that Lucinda’s approval was important because of them, which he understood but didn’t like very much.

Conrad gave him a wry lop-sided smile. “Let’s say it wasn’t as big a shock to her as you might think. Lucinda knew before we married that I’d slept with men as well as women. She had a few rules about our behaviour while the kids are around but they weren’t anything I wouldn’t have insisted on myself. In a way I think she was relieved. I can’t have seen her liking another woman in their lives.”

“But she’s OK with a man?”

“So far, although most of the time with her I play it by ear. It was just strange, you know. Telling someone else made this more… real.”

About as real as it was possible to get. Telling someone else turned it from casual sex between friends into a proper relationship and although Max had been certain from the start that was what he and Conrad had, he had not wanted to push Conrad into anything he was not ready for. Fully aware that Conrad had not been divorced for long, Max was prepared to give Conrad as much space as he could if it meant that Conrad ultimately was his.

At least Lucinda was not going to cause problems for them though. Conrad seemed relieved about the whole thing and he obviously knew his ex-wife better than anyone. Max had met her briefly the week before and had been introduced as a work colleague. Personally he had thought she was a harpy, albeit a sexy one, but she was the mother of his lover’s children and he knew that she would always be important to Conrad. Max desperately wanted a future with Conrad and was well aware that any future with him would not happen without his kids as part of the package. Despite his mixed feelings about Lucinda, Max had heard enough about Tony and Millie to be pretty certain they would get on. He had an army of nieces and nephews so had plenty of experience to draw on and besides, they were part of Conrad, had been made by him and that alone made them special.

Disentangling himself, Max took Conrad’s hand and pulled him back to the big porch swing. “I know you’ve got an early start,” he said, “but I need to ask you something. Come and sit down.”

“It’s OK, I’m good,” Conrad replied, settling down against him and not complaining when Max wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’s up, babe?”

Max took a deep breath. “Connie, when you said that she had a right to know, it sounded like you were serious about this - about us.”

Half of Conrad’s face was hidden in shadow but the rest was moonlit and it softened his sharp features. He looked tired but relaxed and Max wondered if there would ever be a time when being this close to his lover didn’t turn him on. 

Shifting to fully look at him, Conrad regarded him thoughtfully. “What makes you think I’m not?”

As always, Max felt the reaction to Conrad’s deep voice begin in his toes and travel upwards, distracting him slightly. Suddenly Max was torn between voicing his fears and hiding them away, yet Conrad had been honest with him. He could be no less. 

“Sometimes I wonder what you’re doing here,” he said, with a small impatient shake of his head. Conrad could have anyone and they both knew it. “Those times, I wonder why you keep coming back.”

Cocking his head to one side, Conrad reached up and cupped Max’s face, thumb rubbing softly along his jaw line. “You haven’t figured that out yet?”

“I keep telling myself it’s the sex,” Max responded, hiding the fear in his eyes behind a wry smile. Capturing Conrad’s hand he turned it over and kissed the palm softly. He needed Conrad to understand that he was not always as confident as he appeared and that this was too important to him to make assumptions.

Conrad snorted. “You think I put up with your snoring just because of good sex?”

“I don’t snore,” Max denied automatically.

“Yes, you do. All right, not all the time,” Conrad conceded, at Max’s pained expression. “But trust me, when you do, it would take more than just good sex to keep me snuggly.” Pausing, Conrad ran his hand up Max’s arm in a soft, reassuring caress. “This thing we have feels right, babe, and I care about you, more every day. If that bothers you, now’s the time to cut and run.”

Like hell he was going anywhere. 

I care about you.

Sure he was suddenly grinning like an idiot, Max shook his head. For an intelligent guy, for once Conrad was way off beam. Max knew it was not possible because of their respective jobs but he really wouldn’t have cared if the whole world knew about it. 

Now he realised why Conrad couldn’t sleep. It hadn’t been concern over Lucinda’s reaction, it was because by telling his ex-wife about their relationship he had committed himself. Something secret was now out in the open and that changed everything. Not only that but he was probably concerned Max would not want their relationship broadcasting. 

“Jesus, Con, I don’t want to run away,” Max told him, needing his lover to know just how much he meant it. “I want this, you… I want everything.”

At his reaction, Conrad’s smile became impish. “You mean like fancy cars and yachts and a big house?” he said playfully and nimbly straddled Max, pressing their groins together very effectively in the process. “Cause I gotta to warn you, babe, my salary’s good but it won’t stretch that far.” 

The swing groaned alarmingly but Max had built it and he knew it would hold. The sudden pressure on his cock on the other hand was stunningly good. He was already half hard just being so close to his lover but that was rapidly changing to very hard indeed. Damn but Conrad knew how to press his buttons. “Idiot,” he said affectionately, hands automatically going to cup Conrad’s ass, hitching him even closer, “I mean like Conrad Rose. You’re my everything; I could never want more.”

Aware of how much he was admitting with that, Max suddenly found he didn’t care. Conrad had committed himself to their relationship and it was about time he did the same.

“Max, do you love me?” Conrad asked, his voice soft and low. The playfulness was gone yet he sounded surprisingly gentle as though he already knew the answer. They were suddenly close enough to kiss but Max made no move, temporarily silenced by Conrad’s question.

“Yes,” Max whispered, after a moment, unable to lie. How typical that Conrad would ask him. “More every day,” he added, repeating what Conrad had said to him and meaning it no less.

Capturing Max’s hands, Conrad brought them both up and kissed each in turn. “I never thought I’d say this but I have a hell of a lot to thank Del Karsh for. Just give me a little while with the words, OK?”

As far as Max was concerned, if Karsh left prison in a box the world would have been done a favour although he appreciated Conrad’s meaning. Personally Max was a great believer in destiny and was sure that somehow his path would have crossed Conrad’s eventually. As for words, they were good but Max could live without them if he had to. Knowing that Conrad loved him was good enough - at least for now.

“As long as you need, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Whatever you want.” 

Giving a secretive little smile, Conrad leaned forward. “I want you bare, Max,” he breathed, ghosting the words across his mouth. “I want to feel you shoot your load inside me and know that it’s all mine.”

Max felt his whole body shiver, both at the dirty words and their implication. “You got the results?” 

Conrad nodded, kissing him distractedly. “This afternoon. We got so carried away earlier that I forgot about it. We’re clean, babe.”

“Like there was any doubt.”

“Couldn’t take the chance though.”

“I know but, God, Connie, the thought of being inside you like that…”

Conrad’s smile became predatory and suddenly Max’s hands were being rubbed down the front of his jeans. “That’s the other thing I want, Maximilian. I want your big, fat cock and I want it now.”

“Christ, you are so fucking hot,” Max said huskily, pushing their joined hands behind Conrad’s back, trapping them, “but we’re not doing it out here. I don’t care how late it is, I want to take my time over you.”

Quite aware that Conrad could break free any time he liked, Max still liked the feeling of power he got from holding him like that. Conrad was looking at him through slitted eyes and he looked very different from the hard assed Lieutenant Rose. Even in the darkness, Max could read Conrad’s slightly mocking smile. 

You like it. Just remember, it’s only because I like it too.

But Max had known that from the start and no matter how much fun it was to have the illusion of power, he was content to be anything Conrad needed, no matter the role. There were times when Max wondered just how much power Conrad had over him but whatever the answer, Max could not bring himself to care.

Conrad’s smile softened. “You want to go slow, babe?”

Releasing his hands, Max worked his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Conrad’s boxers, stroking idly. “Yeah, I want to go slow. I want you to kiss me too.”

With a soft huff of breath, Conrad leaned forward, his arms automatically going to Max’s shoulders as their mouths met. The kiss belonged to Conrad and Max hummed happily at the slow, lazy tongue that flirted with his. No matter how many times they did this, kissing Conrad, being kissed by Conrad, never tired because no matter how many other things he was good at Conrad was the absolute master at kissing and Max had never known anyone better.

Conrad did not just kiss, he owned, he devoured, he made love with his mouth and his tongue and the hands that nearly always moved to cup Max’s face. 

“Jesus,” Max whispered, when Conrad softened them to little touches on his lips and tiny gentle bites along his jaw. “You’re perfect. C’mon, upstairs.”

With a grin that said if he had been in the mood and it was earlier he may have made Max work a little harder at getting him into bed, Conrad slid off his lap and offered a hand to help him. Max didn’t need it but he took it anyway, never passing up the chance to hold his lover’s hand.

Christ, he had it bad.

Minutes later Conrad was stretched out on the bed, boxers carelessly abandoned somewhere, his eyes never leaving Max as he stepped out of his jeans.

The moonlight made the room a little brighter than normal but still darker than with the light on and it added an ethereal quality to an already beautiful time of the night.

“Turn over,” Max murmured, knowing that Conrad would not protest. He loved having his ass playing with and knew damn well that Max loved playing with it.

Conrad obliged and wriggled enticingly as he parted his legs, making no attempt to hide his grin, and if anyone had told Max that the head of the LA Metro Fugitive Squad could lay himself out and wriggle like a slut he would have laughed in their face but here was the proof of it right in front of him.

Climbing onto the bed Max straddled Conrad’s thighs and leaned down to suckle at the flesh at the base of his neck. His cock was hard and he fit it along the crack of Conrad’s ass.

“Want something, baby?” he crooned, moving to his lover’s ear. “You look so good like this.” And then as an afterthought added, “You got some sugar for daddy?”

Conrad’s low groan was unexpected. “Jesus, Max, you trying to kill me?”

Interesting. Max filed that one away for later. “No, but I am going to fuck you, sweetheart, long and slow.”

“What if I want it hard and fast?”

With a chuckle, Max bit down on an earlobe then sucked it into his mouth soothingly. “You always want it hard and fast, but not tonight, hellcat. This time you’re just going to take what I give you.”

“I always take what you give me,” Conrad countered, pushing his ass up harder against Max. “Never do hear any complaints.”

“And you never will, baby. I love it when you get demanding. Tonight just feels different,” Max said softly, leaning back up to stroke down Conrad’s back. “You look so beautiful like this, Con, all spread out and perfect. It makes me just want to love you. Will you let me?”

“For you,” Conrad whispered, giving in. Closing his eyes, he stretched himself out. “Because you want it. I’m all yours, babe.”

“Yes, you are,” Max agreed, a smile in his voice as he started to lightly massage his lover’s back, rubbing long strokes from neck and shoulders to the delicious dimples at the top of his ass. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass?”

Conrad gave a low hum of appreciation as Max increased the pressure. “You may have mentioned it once or twice but don’t let that stop you. A guy never minds compliments about his ass.”

Shifting back a little, Max started kneading the firm cheeks, parting them to see the delicious pucker of flesh waiting there for him. “You look good enough to eat too.”

“I hope you’re going to.”

“I will if you ask for it,” Max replied, ghosting his tongue across the ring of flesh and pulling back to watch it clench reflexively.

Christ, but that was going to feel so good around his cock.

He licked lightly again, wondering if it was enough to make his lover beg. Sometimes it was and sometimes it took more. In the end though, it happened eventually.

This time Conrad thrust his ass up, closed his eyes and let out a long low growl. “C’mon, Max, eat me out. Shove your tongue in my hole. Need your mouth, baby. Right there.”

“So easy,” Max mocked gently, but pressed another harder swipe over the sweet opening. This time Max didn’t want to stop, Conrad tasted so good. He never tired of hearing Conrad talking dirty either and the prospect of a good rimming was guaranteed to make Conrad’s language head straight for the gutter.

“Never said I wasn’t,” Conrad strained.

Chuckling to himself, Max pressed his tongue in and that was all it took. Beneath him Conrad went boneless and Max knew that in this state Conrad would be good for just about anything.

“Slut,” he murmured, alternating the deep thrusts inward with long wet licks over the hole itself.

“For you,” Conrad whispered, eyes tight shut.

“Yeah,” Max agreed, “just for me. My slut.”

Still lubed from their earlier sex, Conrad opened easily and suddenly Max desperately wanted to inch his way inside after only his tongue for preparation.

God, the thought of that was nearly enough to make him come on the spot. 

There was no disagreement from Conrad at his ‘slut’ comment, not that Max expected one. Their relationship was full of dynamics that sometimes made Max’s head hurt. Conrad was undeniably alpha male but within their relationship he preferred to bend over, sometimes even needing to be restrained, and yet they both knew that Conrad only had to crook his finger and Max would come running. 

Max was lost and he knew that too. 

Beneath him, Conrad was limp and pliant and Max took advantage of it, fucking him in earnest now, relishing the taste the lube could not disguise while Conrad moaned soft low gasps of pleasure and surrender, the perfect accompaniment to Max’s tongue. Sometimes Max wondered if Conrad would ever get tired of tongue in his ass. Since their first night together Max had been addicted to the taste yet so far Conrad showed no signs of boredom.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Normally this would be about the time Conrad started demanding and Max would usually be so eager to be inside him he’d give in. This time, when Conrad growled, “Enough, Max, just fuck me. C’mon, babe,” Max ignored him and carried on. He wanted Conrad easy and loose and so zoned out on sex that he wouldn’t even remember what demanding was.

Even more, he wanted Conrad to come, just like this, begging for his cock and only then was he going to slide inside Conrad’s hot, tight little ass.

Pulling back, he wet his thumb and slipped it in but held back from Conrad’s prostate, not wanting to finish it just yet.

“Hold on to the bed rails, baby,” he instructed softly. “Reach up. That’s it,” he added, when Conrad groaned but still obeyed. “Hold on tight.”

“What are you doing?” Conrad whispered.

“I’m going to make you see stars. You’re going to come so hard it’ll take you a week to recover. Then,” Max promised huskily, twisting his thumb up to rub over the gland he had unerringly found, “I’m going to fuck you long and slow and so deep you won’t know whether you’re begging me to stop or needing more.”

This wouldn’t be the first time Max had made Conrad come just from prostate stimulation but it had never been with this intensity, never been done with the intention of reducing him to his component parts and past the point of conscious thought.

Conrad moaned as he gently massaged the sensitive mass of nerves. Returning to lick around his thumb, Max rubbed harder.

Conrad yelped, gasped, “Fuck,” and then lapsed into incoherency as Max doubled his efforts. Conrad was nearly there, nearly undone and it was so beautiful to see that Max abandoned licking just to watch it happen. 

“That’s it, baby,” Max encouraged, hardly recognising his own voice, thick with hunger, “you can do it. Come for me, Connie, just like this - just from my fingers.”

His eyes screwed shut, Conrad let out a low howl, crying out Max’s name and then he was suddenly there, pulsing and tightening around Max’s fingers, his ass thrusting up unconsciously and Max did not think he’d ever seen a prettier sight. 

It was so perfect that Max determined there and then that his name would be on Conrad’s lips every time he came from now on. He wanted Conrad never to forget who was making him feel so good. Max fully intended that Conrad was never going to need anyone else for sex for as long as they were both capable. Unlike Lucinda, he was never going to give Conrad a reason to leave.

The tension went from Conrad’s body and Max gently slipped his fingers out although his lover protested with a low moan. This was exactly how he wanted Conrad - soft and pliant, past demands and orders. 

With a husky chuckle he almost reached across for a condom but suddenly remembered that he didn’t have to.

Fuck.

Snagging the lube instead, Max slicked his cock and pushed Conrad’s legs further apart. Supporting himself with one hand, he nuzzled the head against the eager hole, still wet with his saliva.

“You are so beautiful when you’ve just come,” he whispered, grazing his teeth against the tender skin of Conrad’s neck. Eyes still shut, Conrad gasped at the sensation and tilted his head, allowing Max whatever he wanted in a gesture of trust and surrender that almost left Max breathless. “So beautiful when you let go for me,” Max continued, and this time bit down - not too hard but enough to raise blood to the skin. Conrad would probably yell at him tomorrow but right now Max didn’t care. He wanted the world to see that Conrad was his.

Beneath him, Conrad whined, and still holding onto the bed, tried to push up and onto his cock. “Fuck, Max, you’re killing me here. Please…”

That was all it took. With a plea like that Max could not hold back any longer. Raising himself back up, he guided his cock against the puckered ring of flesh and slowly, so slowly, began to press forward into the silky, tight heat. 

He groaned as he inched inside. It had been a long time since he had been with someone bare and the feeling was incredible.

Although he had used two fingers on Conrad it had not been to stretch him so this was going to be slow. Max was aware that he was not small but Conrad liked size and Max was sure that he could take this. 

Suddenly Conrad tensed and swore as his inner muscles protested. Stopping, Max gave him a moment to adjust before continuing. Pulling out slightly, he started pressing back in and then remembered something.

“Come on, Connie, open up,” he encouraged, reaching down to cup Conrad’s tender balls and squeeze them gently. “You’ve taken it tight like this before. Come on, baby, give it up for daddy.”

And that was all it took. Conrad swore again but for a very different reason this time and Max felt the muscles relax around him. Giving a gentle push, he was suddenly there, buried deep in his lover’s ass and it felt like the tightest thing he could imagine on his cock.

“Sexy man,” Max groaned, as Conrad tightened around him. “Fucking sexy man.”

He wanted Conrad to know that it was all right, that it was just a word and if it turned them both on, then what was the harm?

No harm at all, it seemed. Conrad arched up against him as sleek as a cat and more than ready. “C’mon, Max,” he whispered, as he looked back over his shoulder. “I don’t care if you do it slow but do something. I need you, babe.”

“You’ve got me,” Max replied softly, meaning that and so much more. For the rest of my life if you want me. Taking care to stay inside him, Max fitted himself tightly against Conrad’s body and rolled onto his side, Conrad tight against him, around him, moving willingly and Max loved it when Conrad was this loose, this easy to work. “I’m all yours,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around his lover and caressing his stomach. His other arm went under Conrad’s head and it was perfect for Max to kiss his neck and nuzzle into his ear.

Clouds must have rolled in from somewhere because the moonlight faded and in the darkness Max could not tell if Conrad’s eyes were open or closed but he groaned, deep in his throat, as Max slowly withdrew.

“Beautiful,” Max commented, as he began to move his hips, small easy thrusts that made them both gasp. This angle was so much easier than being on top and Max lengthened his strokes, still keeping them maddeningly slow. Despite that, Conrad moaned with every thrust, quieter than usual but still loud enough. It had amazed Max at first how noisy Conrad was when he was being fucked. When he topped he was very different but as soon as he bent over he became remarkably vocal. Not that Max minded. No one could overhear and Max never tired of knowing he was making Conrad feel so good.

Moving his hand upwards to explore Conrad’s body, Max stroked over silken, sometimes scarred skin, ribs and muscle and soft chest hair to pause at Conrad’s nipples. Once there, he played with the tight nubs of flesh, first one and then the other, teasing them, never quite pinching, plucking the sensitive buds with expert fingers, knowing that he was driving Conrad wild.

That’s how he wanted to keep Conrad - on edge, panting, needing more, needing him. 

Slowly he worked his way down to Conrad’s cock and he wasn’t surprised to find it soft. Yet even limp it was beautiful, a fat silken piece of flesh and Max was no less fascinated by it. Already that night Conrad had come twice and Max would have been amazed if he could manage two more. Two previous orgasms had nearly drained Max too but there was no way he could pass up this opportunity of seeing Conrad like this. 

Conrad gasped and jerked as Max fingered his balls and cock and there was just something so damn kinky about fucking a man with no erection although Max could not say why. Since being with Conrad he was discovering plenty about his kinks and found that he had no problem with them at all. Hell, Conrad was one all by himself.

“Max,” Conrad whined. “Please, babe.”

“You like this?” Max whispered, into his lover’s ear, not pausing the slow deep slide to speak. “You like knowing I’m bare inside you?”

“God, yes,” Conrad groaned, gripping Max’s arm tight enough to bruise. “Want to feel you come.”

Deepening his strokes, Max angled them over Conrad’s prostate, wanting him to get something out of it too and whispered, “You will, baby, very damn soon. You feel so good, I can’t hold it in.”

“Don’t… don’t hold it. God, Max, please… do it.”

“Yes,” Max hissed, and took a firm grip on Conrad’s hip. Three hard strokes was all it took and he was coming, the fire uncoiling from his belly and pulsing fiercely into his lover’s body and it was just so fucking good, so perfect that right at that instant he wanted to laugh or cry, perhaps both, and remain inside Conrad forever, filling him, loving him and keeping him all to himself. 

Before the throbbing had even stopped, Max wrapped Conrad up in his arms and held him tightly, feeling him trembling, lightly, beneath the surface. “Are you all right, Con?” he asked, nuzzling into his lover’s hair. He felt a little guilty now he had come at keeping Conrad awake for pretty much his own pleasure.

Conrad hitched his breath as Max slipped out of him and with a murmur of regret, turned and rested his head against Max’s chest. It was always like this, after, and Max did not think he would ever get tired of how Conrad always crawled into his arms to hold and be held after sex.

With a needy murmur Conrad hitched up and they exchanged a sloppy, lazy kiss, deep and wet and Max’s favourite kind. Since he had discovered how zoned out Conrad got after sex, he found those kisses even better than the hot, hard, urgent ones they were so damn good at.

“Better than all right,” Conrad murmured sleepily, a note of contentment in his voice that thrilled Max to hear. “That was fantastic. Christ, I’m wiped now.”

Max stroked his hair. “You didn’t come.”

“Didn’t need to, babe. I just wanted to feel you inside me, nothing between us.” 

Sleepy and satisfied, Conrad’s voice was back to its usual deep timbre and Max let it wash over him, knowing that tomorrow Conrad would be back doing what he did best, being a cop. Max never allowed himself to forget that no matter what they did together, Conrad Rose was a dangerous man and he knew he could never take that fact for granted.

Conrad dropped his head onto Max’s shoulder. “You’ll regret this in the morning,” he said softly, a smile in his voice. “Oh, wait, it is morning.”

“Not a chance,” Max replied, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him now he had come. “I don’t regret one single moment spent with you.”

“Not even the one when I made the curry too hot and nearly choked you?”

“OK,” Max grinned, dropping a kiss into his hair, “maybe that one.”

Conrad fell silent and for a moment Max thought he had gone to sleep until he heard a quiet murmur, “I love you, Max.”

And Max had thought the night could not get better. It seemed he had been wrong.

“What happened to waiting for the words?” he asked, feeling his voice break a little and hoping that Conrad would put it down to tiredness.

There was a softly drawn in breath and a gentle kiss against his neck. “That was before you fucked my brains out. I’m obviously not thinking straight.”

“Obviously,” Max agreed with a smile. “I love you too, Conrad Rose.”

“Big sexy man,” Conrad murmured, slurring tiredly. “My big sexy man,” he added possessively. “You know that, don’t you, Max? You’re mine.”

“I know it, baby. All yours.”

And that was how it was. Not for one moment did Max question it. Conrad might like being fucked but he owned Max in every possible way. Max supposed he should be alarmed by the depths of his feelings for the man but he had waited a long time for someone so special to come along and he knew that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect him. 

He suspected that Conrad knew it too.

Max also knew that their jobs were dangerous and he was realistic enough to be aware that there was a chance one day one of them might get seriously hurt. When… if that happened, it might be time to think about their longer term future and there were plenty of things two middle-aged ex-cops could turn their hands to.

But for now, Max was content. He had Conrad Rose asleep in his arms and he could not thing of anything finer.

“Yours,” he repeated, whispering softly into Conrad’s hair, as he closed his eyes and followed him into sleep.


End file.
